


lonely no more

by aurora_chiroptera



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Immortal Husbands, M/M, Mentions of Catarina Madzie Max and Raf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 16:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20969270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora_chiroptera/pseuds/aurora_chiroptera
Summary: A little look at how Alec always seems to know what to say, his raw honesty something Magnus can always count on.For the prompt: things you said when we were the happiest we ever were





	lonely no more

**“I want this forever.”**

Alec said this as if the words were easy, as if he was sure. Normally, Magnus would either let his wording slide or argue about the dangers and the pain of immortality. Now though, on their fifth anniversary, Magnus found he didn’t have any more arguments to make. He trusted Alec to do what was right for him.

Magnus looked down at what Alec had placed in his hand. The little vial glowed with a soft blue light. The magic contained within seemed to pulse with a heartbeat of its own.

Alec’s eyes searched Magnus’, hands moving to hold his. “I’ve made the decision,” Alec said, tone almost a whisper. “And I hope it’s something you are happy with too, because I know it’s the correct one.”

Magnus swallowed, trying to work past the lump in his throat. There was a part of him, even after years, that couldn’t believe Alec was really going to stay; that he loved Magnus enough to stay forever. Blinking away tears, he leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Alec’s lips, trying to convey all he was feeling.

Alec’s answering smile as he pulled Magnus closer proved that he was successful.

**“That’s my family.”**

Max and Rafe were running around the park, a very tolerant Madzie chasing after her cousins. Whenever she caught one of them, she’d pick him up and spin him around. This had lead to a lot of shrieks of laughter and had attracted the attention of an old mundane woman who had then watched with a smile.

Magnus watched Alec, whose attention the woman had gotten when he’d gone to throw out the trash from their picnic. Catarina and Magnus had been watching the kids, but the conversation had drawn Magnus’ attention towards his husband.

The woman said something that Magnus could not hear, and Alec responded, “My two sons and my niece!” He nodded to whatever the woman said next, smiling brightly. “Yes, my husband and sister-in-law are over there.”

Magnus couldn’t catch much else of what was said, but it was clear the woman was kind, laughing and smiling as she talked to Alec. Alec nodded, softly smiling back, though he caught Magnus’ eye and winked. 

When he returned, Alec settled right beside Magnus, leaning against him.

“Make a new friend?”

“I think she just wanted to tell a story about her grandkids,” Alec said, pressing a kiss to Magnus’ cheek.

“And you couldn’t pass on an opportunity to brag, either,” Catarina teased fondly.

“I have a lot to brag about!” Alec mock protested.

And Magnus had to agree with him. There wasn’t anything better than this.

**“My husband, Magnus Lightwood-Bane.”**

Magnus bit his tongue even as he smiled, stopping himself from saying, “They don’t really need my last name if you say ‘my husband.’” But truly he never wanted Alec to stop. In that sentence felt like he’d been claimed, their love so big that it needed to be declared twice.

Magnus also loved their last names, would never get tired of being a Lightwood-Bane. And it had been nearly a hundred years now.

“It’s our honeymoon,” Magnus did end up saying, glancing over at Alec who nodded. No one here, even this friendly bartender, needed to know that he and Alec had been on many honeymoons previously. He leaned in, taking Alec’s arm to hold him close, because he had the privilege to. And he always would.


End file.
